Shika no Kazoku
by ArcanaMoon
Summary: Padre, guarda bosques, cuidador, líder de clan, ninja, consultor y la lista sigue y sigue, los días de Nara Shikaku no son fáciles, pero tampoco difieren mucho de los animales que cuida: Él alza su mirada sobre el horizonte y hace lo que tenga que hacer con tal de cuidar a su familia/ Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".


**Aclaratoria: Esta historia participa en el Reto: Un nuevo día. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".**

 **Reto: escribir un OS que narre un día cualquiera en la vida de un personaje de Naruto**

 **Shika no Kazoku**

La noche era fresca con una suave brisa moviendo las pocas nubes que habían el firmamento; las estrellas brillaban acompañando al enorme astro cuya posición indicaba las tres de la madrugada. Al shinobi no le quedo de otra más que suspirar resignado.

—Probablemente, me mate cuando regrese —pronunció Shikaku en tono aburrido, alcanzando la botella de Sake que le servía de compañía, dio un sorbo y volvió a suspirar, esta vez observo detrás de él a la pequeña cría de ciervo de pelaje castaño que descansaba en sus cercanías. Estiro su mano alcanzando el muslo que había vendado esa tarde, el ciervo abrió sus ojos por instinto, fijando el expuesto en el hombre que le sonreía.

—Veo que ya estas mejor, nos tenías preocupado pequeña —los ojos del pequeño animal no tardaron en sondear su alrededor, encontrando muy cerca a su madre acariciándolo con su hocico, acostándose a su lado brindándole confort y tranquilidad a la cría.

Shikaku sonrió, recorrió el costado de la cría con su palma, sintiendo cada movimiento y músculo, cada latido y respiración. Aún se encontraba débil de la infección que el supuesto halcón le provocó, pero su recuperación era evidente. Alcanzó su botella de sake y dio un sorbo, para inmediatamente acariciar la cabeza de la dedicada madre cuyos ojos se posaron sobre él.

—Regresaré más tarde para ver cómo sigue. —tan pronto se puso de pie, a la distancia un ciervo macho alzó su cabeza de forma rápida fijando sus ojos sobre Shikaku, él le sonrió y saludó antes de comenzar su marcha. El ciervo lo siguió por un momento, solo para bajar su mirada y volver a descansar.

.

* * *

.

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Shikaku finalmente había regresado a su hogar, adentrándose tan sigilosamente como pudo, se dirigió a la cocina sin encender la luz, sabía dónde se encontraba lo que buscaba. Se acercó a un gabinete aéreo dispuesto abrirlo cuando un kunai rozó el protector de su mano y se clavó en la madera

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su sien ante el mismo, otra más cuando se encendió la luz de la cocina. Lo único que pudo hacer fue respirar hondo, si se hubiera ido a su habitación probablemente se hubiera salvado de aquello.

—¿Dónde estabas? —resonó aquella voz femenina, fuerte e imperativa, no podía ser nadie más que su esposa. Respiró hondo una vez más, girando y encarando a su mujer que lo miraba severamente de brazos cruzados a la distancia.

»—Me dejaste esperando anoche —agregó mientras avanzaba con paso firme a su marido, Shikaku no tuvo la oportunidad de pronunciar palabra alguna cuando su esposa lo sujetó por el mentón forzándolo abrir su boca. La mirada mortal no tardó en acentuarse— Bebiendo de paso.

—Estaba curando a una cría —replicó con calma el hombre—, ayer cuando fui a los bosques la encontré herida, tenía el muslo infectado y mucha fiebre. —El semblante de la mujer se mantenía inmutado mientras escuchaba a su esposo—, tuve que tratarla y quedarme con ella, no fue hasta hace poco que pude dejarla con su madre.

Por un momento, no hubo comentario de ninguna de las partas, la respuesta de Yoshino fue un pequeño golpe en la frente a Shikaku.

—La próxima vez ten la decencia de avisar —replicó su mujer con tono fuerte pero sereno—. Y sabes muy bien que podías hacerlo —Shikaku solo sonrió, si tenía maneras de avisar a su esposa, pero no lo hizo, su preocupación estaba en otro lugar: Tanto en la cría que encontró herida, así como lo extraño de la misma. Yoshino suspiró resignada.

—Y pensar que… —renegó una vez más— ve y descansa unas horas, por tu mirada y el aliento a Sake que cargas me imagino que no has dormido mucho. Si no me equivoco hoy tienes un día largo. —Sí, ese día sería largo, y era uno que aún no comenzaba.

Tomando el concejo de su esposa, Shikaku se fue a la cama, aunque no pudo conciliar del todo el sueño, para las cinco y media de la madrugada, hora que suponía el inicio de su rutina; apenas abría dormido una media hora. Las incógnitas de la cría y el ataque seguían en su cabeza.

Llegar al baño y encontrarlo preparado por su esposa dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios, y tras unos quince minutos se encontraba fuera de este, dejándolo preparado para la siguiente tarea en su lista una vez vestido.

Las seis de la mañana y el sol seguían sin salir, pero sus tareas ya habían iniciado, comenzando por entrar en la habitación de su hijo de ocho años para despertarlo.

—Shikamaru… —no hubo respuesta, volvió a llamar y solo escuchó un quejido molesto de parte de su prole.

—Mendōkusei…—Shikaku suspiró, formó un sello con su derecha y a los pocos segundos Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en su cama aún con sus ojos cerrados y con una expresión de fastidio.

—Despierta ya, no querrás molestar a tu madre —un nuevo gruñido gutural fue la respuesta de su hijo—Ya, levántate y alístate. —ordenó una vez más antes de cancelar su técnica de sombras y dejar la habitación de su hijo, sabía que quejaría todo lo que quisiera, pero obedecería después de cinco minutos.

El pasillo por el que caminaba se encontraba impregnado de un delicioso aroma a pescado y camarones, llegar a la cocina solo corroboró lo que su nariz ya le decía.

—¿Dónde está la cría? —cuestionó Yoshino mientras revisaba el arroz y su esposo se sentaba a la mesa.

—Area C del bosque ¿Piensas ir a verla? —cuestionó el moreno.

—Tienes reunión con el Hokage hoy en la tarde, si no voy, tendrás esa preocupación en tú cabeza toda el día. —Yoshino se detuvo, tomó un respiro antes de voltear a encarar a su esposo— ¿Que la atacó?

—Al parecer… un halcón pequeño—replicó intrigado, Yoshino lo observó incrédula.

—¿Un halcón? Desde cuando los halcones atacan ciervos.

—Debe ser de alguien, un ninja probablemente —inquirió Shikaku en su momento al descubrir la herida—, el hecho de que hayan atacado un ciervo y que la herida haya sido con una sola de las patas no es algo natural, sin mencionar que la herida estaba infectada con algo de veneno.

Yoshino se mostró sorprendida del extraño ataque, más del hecho de que el pequeño ciervo siguiera con vida, demostrando las habilidades de su esposo.

—¿Lo informaste?

—Le pedí a otros miembros del clan en la cercanía que investigaran los alrededores del bosque, también que informaran al Hokage para que enviaran un grupo ANBU junto un permiso para su entrada.

Y nuevamente la esposa se quejó de que no la informó de los hechos habiendo podido, Shikaku sonrió y a la final ella se mostró resignada mientras regresaba a su tarea en cuestión

—Afuera está dejé el kit para tratarla. Solo ten cuidado, la pareja de la madre es Aki. Ya sabes que es algo sobreprotector. —y una sonrisa presumida iluminó a Yoshino.

—Sí dejo que un macho se la acercara a su pareja, estoy segura dejara que yo me acerque. —Era difícil poner eso en duda, en especial por el fuerte carácter de su esposa

Shikaku no pudo contraatacar cuando su hijo hizo presencia en la cocina, bostezando y saludando a sus padres antes de sentarse a la mesa. La madre le devolvió los buenos días de forma animada, Shikaku algo apagado antes de soltar en simultaneo un bostezo con su hijo, lo cual causó que intercambiaran miradas. Shikamaru fue el primero en hablar.

—¿No dormiste bien?

—No dormí en primer lugar. Estuve toda la noche pendiente de una cría herida —replicó el hombre. La respuesta del hijo fue un simple "ya veo" antes de que el aroma del desayuno se encontrase bajo sus narices: sopa de miso, arroz, macarena a la parrilla y encurtido. Sin embargo, el menor de los Naras terminó por mostrar una expresión de desagrado al fijarse en la sopa.

—No te quejes —se adelantó el Shikaku, el hijo lo miró de reojo para verlo sostener en los palillos aquello que a él tanto le desagradaba: huevo hervido— come.

Shikamaru suspiró y dirigió la mirada a su madre, cruzándose con los orbes negros de esta. Yoshino alzó una ceja en respuesta a su hijo. El chico volvió a suspirar y no le quedo de otras más que obedecer…

—Comienza por ellos —replicó el padre—, pásalos con los demás.

—Ya lo sé —volvió a quejarse tomando los palillos y alcanzando los huevos. Y no es que le causaran daño ni nada, solo que al pequeño Nara simplemente no le gustaban.

.

* * *

.

Las siete y media de la mañana y el sol empezaba a salir, la aldea lentamente despertaba de su sueño, las calles empezaban a llenarse de aldeanos y Shikaku se encontraba ahí, acompañando a su hijo a la academia. Lo miró de reojo para encontrarlo bostezando.

—No estuvieron tan mal ¿o sí?

—No me gustan —replicó Shikamaru.

—Igualmente te los comiste —el hijo suspiró cansado.

—Con un azotado como tú ordenándomelo y su ama frente mío… no tenía de otra —esas palabras solo lograron sacarle una sonrisa a Shikaku, sabía que detrás de esas palabras no había malicia alguna… y tampoco podía negarlas del todo; era su culpa que su hijo tuviera esa impresión de él.

—Considéralo como un entrenamiento —replicó el padre sin darle mayor importancia—, como ninjas no podrás ser muy quisquilloso con lo que comes. Encontrar huevos en lo salvaje no es para nada difícil, comerlos hervidos es bastante practico, es un método de cocción fácil de disfrazar y rápido de realizar —nuevamente Shikamaru suspiró molesto y no pronunció nada, responderle a su padre era algo problemático.

A medida que se acercaban a la academia, empezaron a resonar maldiciones y habladurías en los oídos de Shikaku, el moreno alzó la ceja intrigado cuando una voz escandalosa consiguió su atención, deteniendo su andar junto al de su hijo. Dirigió su mirada a un lado para encontrar a niño de la edad de su hijo, de cabellos rubios y piel bronceada respondiéndole a todo pulmón a las personas que lo insultaban; vociferando que algún día, él sería Hokage. Naruto, el niño demonio.

Escuchó a su hijo suspirar cansado para luego quejarse del comportamiento del chico. La curiosidad invadió a Shikaku.

—¿Qué piensas de Naruto?

—Que es un escandaloso —replicó Shikamaru sin hacerse esperar, sacándole otra sonrisa llena de orgullo a su padre.

—Vete ya, la academia no está lejos, tengo cosas que atender —fue la despedida de Shikaku, recibiendo una similar de su hijo. El hombre le sonrió sin que el menor se diera cuenta.

.

* * *

.

Sabiendo que Yoshino atendería a la cría lastimada, la cabeza de Shikaku se encontró más relajada, permitiéndole enfocarse mejor en sus otras actividades. Porque aparte de ser el cuidador principal de los bosques de su clan, también era su líder; y eso acarreaba a muchas otras responsabilidades, tal cual lo fue la reunión con Hyuuga Hiashi que tuvo esa mañana, así como su visita al centro médico de Konoha, el cual solicitó información de la enciclopedia de su clan, a al cual solo él tenía acceso ante toda la información sensible que esta contiene en sus páginas.

Eran un poco pasado de las doce de la tarde y lo que Shikaku más deseaba era una botella de sake para animarse y una buena comida, la noche de desvelo estaba pasándole cuentas. Había llegado a uno de su restaurant favorito, una parrillera; no tardo en tomar asiento en una mesa junto a la pared pidiendo una parrilla familiar. La mesonera no repuso y se fue con una sonrisa, ya que como ella supuso, dos hombres más aparecieron al momento y no tardaron en sentarse junto a su amigo de toda la vida: Chōza e Inoichi.

Shikaku saludó a sus amigos con una sonrisa jovial y algo engreída, recostándose al espaldar de su silla; Choza correspondió muy animado, mientras que Inochi fue uno más normal. Chōza fue el primero en cuestionar el aspecto cansado que transmitía su amigo.

—Noche de desvelo —respondió él, explicando la situación a sus amigos, que intercambiaron miradas confusas ante el extraño relato. Inochi fue quien siguió al comentario del Nara.

—¿Informaste al Hokage de esto? —Shikaku asintió, explicando las órdenes que había dado a otro miembro de su clan de informar al Hokage y de la solicitud del equipo ANBU—. Si quieres, puedo ayudarte, puedo sondear el área.

—¿Creí que salías de misión mañana, no tienes que prepárate?

—¡Eso es lo de menos Shikaku! Siempre tengo tiempo ayudar a un amigo en problemas—replicó sonriente el rubio, Chōza asintió regresando su mirada al Nara, golpeando fuertemente su pecho.

—Si puedo ser ayuda ¡No dudes decírmelo, Shikaku! —Shikaku soltó una sonrisa ante el ofrecimiento de sus amigos. Sin lugar a dudas, encontrarían el causante del ataque.

.

De no ser por Chōza quien insistió que Shikaku comiera primero y que él esperaría a la segunda parrilla que ordenó, el Nara hubiera dejado antes de tiempo el restaurant tras haber comido solo unos pedazos de carne. El haber comido hasta satisfacerse y recuperar sus escasas energías le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, llegando a su reunión con el Hokage a solo quince minutos antes de empezar, en contraste a los cuarenta que hubiera llegado de haber dejado el restaurant antes de tiempo.

El Hokage lo hizo pasar al escucharlo detrás de la puerta, y el Nara no tardó en obedecer. Shikaku al entrar no tardo en realizar la reverencia apropiada acompañada por un saludo, para seguidamente recibir palabras del Tercero pidiéndole que se relajara y rebajara un poco sus formalidades.

—Sabe muy bien que no puedo, Hokage-sama —pronunció levantando su cabeza, y agregando un comentario un poco contradictorio a su anterior—, y… ¿Dónde están los demás? —no solo el salón estaba vacío, el escritorio del Hokage tambien

—Lo siento, la reunión se tuvo que mover hace poco, por eso no fuiste avisado; se pospuso una media hora.

—¿Surgió algo, Hokage-sama? —Sarutobi aspiró de su pipa para resoplar el humo fuera de sus labios.

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte Shikaku, creo que ya tienes suficientes en encima. —y con esas palabras, el Hokage hizo un gesto con su mano, pidiéndole al hombre que se tomara asiento. Shikaku no tardó en obedecer

»—Recibí el informe de un miembro de tu clan, envié a Yugao a explorar los alrededores de tu bosque para buscar cualquier rastro de un posibles infiltrados —aclaró el tercero con tono serió, a lo que Shikaku agradeció con un asentir. Aunque tan pronto levantó la cabeza notó que la expresión del tercero, más que ser de severidad, mostraba muy sutilmente inquietud y dolor. No realizó comentario alguno, sabía muy bien que el Hokage odiaba los conflictos, por eso lo seguía fielmente.

»Sarutobi no tardó en levantar la mirada y desviar la conversación a otro tema, uno mucho más casual.

»—¿Cómo se encuentra tú familia?

—Muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar, Hokage-sama —para Shikaku, aquella era una pregunta que pocos líderes harían, siempre le agradó como incluso en momentos previos a una reunión de un comité de estrategia, el Hokage encontraba forma y tiempo para desviar las conversaciones a temas más cotidianos—. ¿Y Asuma? Tengo algunos días que no lo veo.

—Esta de misión junto a Kurenai y Kakashi, se encuentran en los bordes de la nación del rayo haciendo un reconocimiento.

—¿Kakashi? —Sarutobi asintió, y tras unos segundos de hacer memoria, Shikaku recordó que Kakashi había dejado las fuerzas ANBU hacía unos años atrás, no era de extrañar que estuviera acompañado de Jounins normales.

Shikaku no tardó inquirir las razones de su misión, una misión de reconocimiento indicaba algo extraño, a lo que el Tercero se refirió con fastidio algo como una directiva del concejo… sugerida por Danzo. Shikaku acentuó la mirada, no le pareció nada extraño que ese nombre aflorara cada cuánto.

—¿Asistirá a la reunión?

—¿Quién crees que la convocó en primer lugar?

—El mismo que la retrasó —inquirió Shikaku, sacándole una sonrisa al Hokage. Quien tomó una postura más relajada contra el espaldar de su silla.

—Por eso te invoqué hoy, necesito una mente ágil y analítica a mi lado. —Y aunque el Hokage hablaba con la verdad, el comentario le pareció un poco exagerado a Shikaku—. ¿Y como ha sido tu día?

—No me quejo, bastante normal —replicó el hombre recostándose a su espaldar—, una que otra reunión, comer mis amigos. Tengo que ir a los bosques más tarde para revisar a la cría, aunque Yoshino dijo que la atendería por mí. Sabe, me topé con Naruto esta mañana cuando llevaba a Shikamaru a la academia.

Aquel fue un señalamiento extraño para el tercero, mostrándose intrigado, pero no sintió ningún tipo de malicia en las palabras del hombre frente a él.

—¿Qué piensa tu hijo de Naruto?

—Que es un escandaloso —repuso Shikaku al instante, sacando una fuerte carcajada al Hokage. No podía negar la absoluta verdad detrás de esas palabras.

Tras recuperarse del ataque de risas, el tercero dirigió la mirada al reloj de la pared, aún faltaba media hora para la reunión, se mostró pensativo por unos segundos antes de empezar a revisar los cajones de su escritorio, sacando al final un tablero de Shogi y colocándolo sobre la mesa.

—¿Me acompañas? Mi hijo me debe una partida y aún falta para la reunión.

—¿Esta seguro Hokage-sama? ¿Media hora para una partida de Shogi? —cuestionó extrañado Shikaku ante el poco tiempo que había.

—Podemos hacerlo más interesante, podemos poner un numero de limitados de turnos, y se decide quién gana por puntos —y una propuesta fascinante y que no tardó en atrapar la atención de Shikaku, sin mencionar que; jugar un partida de Shogi con límite contra el Hokage no sería una mala forma de pasar el rato antes de que comenzara un comité estratégico de seguridad.

.

* * *

.

La reunión se había retrasado otra hora más **antes** de que pudiera comenzar, y para cuando lo hizo, se extendido mucho más de lo que Shikaku hubiera previsto en primer lugar. Luchar a brazo partido contras las "recomendaciones" de Danzo no fue tarea fácil, pero sí satisfactorio a la final, forzándolo a retroceder y permitiéndole al Hokage jugar a su manera y sin la necesidad de buscar conflictos innecesarios.

El sol se había ocultado y la luna se levantaba sobre Konoha, respiró hondo; por lo menos su mujer sabía de su actividad ese día… aunque no cambiaba el hecho de una posible discusión ya que su destino no era su hogar, si no la cría que había curado el día anterior. Su mente por lo menos se encontraba tranquila ya que tan pronto terminó la reunión, un ANBU apareció frente a él entregándole un informe detallado de los alrededores: En efecto, habían señales de extraños en las cercanías del bosque, pero que habían dejado el lugar, el grupo ANBU se encontraba posicionado en espera de cualquier señal para ir a capturarlos o disponer de ellos según el caso.

La brisa era suave y algo helada, muy agradable, los ciervos se mantenían inmutados ante su llegada, aunque Shikaku se mostró extrañado al ver a la distancia lo que parecía una pequeña llama sobresalir de un pequeño grupo de árboles. Por la intensidad, dedujo que se trataba de una pequeña fogata, y al no haber reporte alguno de intrusos, supuso que era un amigo quien se encontraba ahí.

Al llegar al origen de la llama se sorprendió por completo encontrar a su mujer, acompañada por Aki y su pareja y cría en las cercanías mientras ella cocinaba lo que parecía ser… ¿un halcón pequeño? Empalado y dando vueltas sobre la fogata. Yoshino alzó la mirada y saludó a su incrédulo esposo, pidiéndole que se acercara, cosa que este hizo, sentándose frente al fuego. Yoshino alcanzó una vara de madera y dio unos toquecitos al ave.

—Le falta poco —enunció satisfecha.

—Ese fue… —y antes de que Shikaku completara su idea, Yoshino le facilitó un pequeño saco que tenía a su lado, en este se encontraban un par de "guanteletes" para las patas del ave—. Así que si fue el. —Yoshino asintió.

—Supongo que su dueño no quiso arriesgarse a realizar otro ataque en la mañana, eso o se encuentra muy lejos de aquí, ya que nadie lo detectó —pronunció Yoshino mientras volvía a darle unos golpecitos al ave—, decidí quedarme un rato y esperar, terminó por aparecer y lo derribe con un kunai. —Dicho eso, sujetó al ave por la pata y con el mismo kunai que lo había derribado le cortó un muslo, extendiéndoselo a su esposo—, supuse que vendrías así que empecé a prepararlo. Era un ave cualquiera.

Shikaku aceptó la comida y no le sorprendió tuviera un aroma a especias y que se encontrase sazonada, así fuera de la manera más simple de todas. Tras morder la presa, dirigió su mirada al ciervo que descansaba en sus cercanías.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra?

—Mucho mejor —replicó Yoshino, consiguiendo la atención de su esposo— ya está mucho más tranquilo y se está amamantando de nuevo. Y en cuanto Aki, no me dio problemas. —eso fue tanto sorpresa como no, supuso que se sintió menos amenazado por una hembra, más la pareja del líder del bosque Nara.

»—De hecho —musitó Yoshino, mostrándose pensativa, buscó entre las cosas que su esposo le facilitó para seguidamente levantarse y dirigirse con Aki. Shikaku dejó de comer en el instante que Aki alzó su cabeza, era su mujer quien se encontraba en la línea y estaba en la espera para reaccionar en caso de cualquier agresión.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue necesario, Yoshino se acercó al ciervo, y demostrando una maestría digna de ser su esposa le inyectó anestesia en el cuello del animal, lentamente el ciervo se mostró adormilado y cayó sobre el suelo. Yoshino se acuclilló para acariciarlo mientras giraba y le hacía señas a Shikaku que se acercara. Suspiró cansado y con una sonrisa, levantándose y alcanzando sus cosas.

—No puedo creer que te haya permitido hacerle eso —pronunció Shikaku, acuclillándose al lado de su esposa para acariciar al ciervo.

—Nada que un toque femenino no ayude —replicó con orgullo la mujer mirando a su esposo— ve. Suspiró hondo.

—Supongo que somos unos azotados —pronunció Shikaku dando unos golpecitos al cuello del ciervo para seguidamente levantarse y dirigirse a los cuernos de este. Yoshino sonrió.

—Shikamaru, ¿no es así? —la respuesta que encontró en el rostro de su marido fue una sonrisa.

De su bolso, Shikaku sacó un kunai especial y con dos movimientos rápidos, cortó unas pequeñas porciones de las astas del ciervo que sufrió unos pequeños espasmos, incluso tras haber sido anestesiado.

—Te faltó dosis —pronunció el hombre al tiempo que aplicaba un espray medicado y sellador donde realizó los cortes. Yoshino se mostró penosa de su descuido, disculpándose con el ciervo y prometiéndole que no se repetiría. Shikaku tomó unas pastillas, alcanzó la boca del ciervo y se las hizo tragar para seguidamente acariciar el cuello de Aki, agradeciéndole por los trozos de sus cuernos los cuales servirían para hacer medicinas.

Después de eso, la pareja regresó a la fogata y dejaron al animal descansar

—¿Y Shikamaru? —cuestionó Shikaku mientras se sentaba frente al fuego.

—Lo envié con Inochi, pasará la noche en su casa, así que no te preocupes por eso —aclaró su mujer tomando una vez más es muslo que su esposo había hecho a un lado—. Come, lo necesitas. —Shikaku sonrió y aceptó una vez más la comida de su esposa, compartiéndose en partes iguales la problemática ave.

Mientras cenaban hablaron jovialmente de las distintas reuniones a las que Shikaku había asistido, así como el día de Yoshino. Sin embargó, bastó con que la mujer le quitara la vista a su esposo por unos pocos minutos para encontrarlo cabeceando al instante siguiente.

Yoshino sonrió y al lado de Shikaku, la mano de esta sobre su lo despertó por un momento, solo para encontrar a su mujer sonriéndole. Ese simple gesto fue suficiente para el hombre, quien volvió a cerrar sus cansados ojos, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de su esposa, otro día que terminaba y otro día que llegaría, y él, al igual que Aki, se despertaría para cuidar de su familia.

-Fin-

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí esta esté fic con un personaje que nunca jamás había trabajado: Shikaku. Este reto fue mi propuesta y siendo honesto, no me arrepiento del mismo, escribir un día ordinario en la vida de un personaje no es para nada fácil, normalmente nos enfocamos en eventos específicos con tramas complicadas, ¿pero un día cualquiera donde se vea a un personaje en una simple rutina? Es más difícil de lo que parece.**

 **Creo que el ejemplo más práctico de esto –y si mi memoria no me falla– es el primer capítulo de Harry Potter donde introducen a sus tíos, y sin embargo, creo que ese fue el único capítulo con una trama así.**

 **En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo** **Y si tienen curiosidad acerca del nombre de este fic, pues… significa "Familia de ciervos" eso si mi japonés no me falla… lo cual es algo probable, se aceptan correcciones :)**

 **Shika: Ciervo**

 **Kazoku: Familia**

 **Sin más que decir, se despide su buen amigo AM. Estaré a la espera de sus reviews, cuídense y hasta la próxima :)**

 **P.D: El cierre del fic es lo único que no terminó de convecerme, de verdad que no supe como cerrarlo, lo siento -.-;**


End file.
